


by the edge of the sea

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [48]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, after lights out, Luke will sneak into his cabin. He says it's because he likes the sound of the water. Percy thinks he just likes to cuddle and is ashamed to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the edge of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Title: by the edge of the sea  
> Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: future!fic  
> Pairings: Luke/Percy  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 265  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Percy Jackson & the Olympians (movieverse), Luke/Percy, Luke is the only one who calls him Perseus

Sometimes, after lights out, Luke will sneak into his cabin. He says it's because he likes the sound of the water. Percy thinks he just likes to cuddle and is ashamed to admit it.

But, whatever. Percy likes to cuddle, too.

So they'll lay together on the docks, listening to the water murmur. Percy imagines his father's voice, that deep rumble. He'd always made up stories about his dad, but none of those childhood dreams can even begin to equal the truth. And in hindsight, a lot of things make sense.

Luke doesn't usually talk when they're on the docks and his arms are around Percy. That's usually because they're kissing, Luke's mouth gentle and biting in turns, and Percy can only gasp out his name.

Sometimes, though, Luke asks his forgiveness. Percy's told him more than once that he forgave Luke a long time ago. It's not like he wasn't also angry at his father. Their fathers. The high and mighty gods. If he'd thought of it first, if he'd known the truth sooner, he might have very well been at Luke's side when he stole the lightning.

And sometimes, Luke whispers old legends into Percy's skin. The history of the gods and heroes, their heritage as sons of Olympus. Those nights, like all the others, are Percy's favorites. He always shivers when Luke calls him Perseus, when Luke kisses him and murmurs that the world will be theirs, the newest and greatest of heroes, and one day, legends will be whispered of them, by lovers on the edge of the sea.


End file.
